His Light Melody
by kioku7
Summary: Basically the riddle solver who can't solve riddle with a twist plus an added character. Warning, Implied and Slight LenxOc three-shot!
1. His Light Melody

**This is my first Vocaloid story, so go easy please! It's also going to be a two-shot. This is with my UTAULoid (Or soon to be,) BTW, this is implied and slight LenxOc. Enjoy!**

* * *

This has to be the worst job _ever. _Let me explain (If I can. I don't have a hold on all of this). My friend, Rin, and I had to get jobs. We're only fourteen (Alright, so I'm thirteen and a _half_, big whoop….alright Rin, you're older we get it! Sorry, Rin started to whine about being older *BAM* Alright, alright, I'm sorry!) and we were very poor. We live together as well and we've known each other for about a year. Anyway, there was a job opening for two maids (Lucky us) for the night on Friday. We took the opportunity, and got the jobs, but only for a day (They needed maids for a party). We arrived at the mansion early, which was on a cliff next to the ocean (the view was AMAZING!), to get into our work clothes. Rin was handed a black dress with short sleeves white frills at the bottom, which went nicely with her usual white bow, black shoes, and shoulder length blonde hair. Her eyes were dark amber, almost red, and her skin was pale. I was given almost the same thing, except the frills at the bottom were orange and it was long-sleeved. I guess it went okay with my golden eyes and black mid-back length hair, which was kept in a strait pony tail by an orange ribbon. This is going to sound strange and improper of me, but I also wore my signature orange tie. I don't care if they're for men, I wear it! Anyway, the 'party' wasn't a party; it was more like a social gathering of seven people. Of course they were all very fancy people, but one of them was different. He looked a lot like Rin, except his eyes were lighter, and he only had one arm. He was a detective, I think, detective Len, but he only looked fourteen! He had a long black trench coat, and a black suit under it. His blonde hair was pulled into a small ponytail. But enough of me ogling about the guest, let's get to the actual events that took place. Sometime during this, the 'Master' went up to his room alone. When he didn't come back after a while, people started getting worried, so I was sent to check up on him. When I opened the door, I wasn't expecting the scene. 'Master' was sprawled on the floor in an awkward position, with a wine glass in his hand, and a stain on the floor. I tried to wake him, thinking he was unconscious, but I was naïve. He had no pulse. I panicked and did the only thing I could think of. I screamed. Many footsteps were heard approaching the room, and they gasped when they reached the door. I could tell it wasn't a nice thing to see. Accusations were shot at me from every direction, but then Rin retorted with anger.

"Hikari wouldn't kill anyone! We just met the guy!" She yelled in my defense. I could only nod as we watched the boy that looked like Rin, the detective, step forward.

"Now, now. I'm sure there's a rational explanation for this." He explained calmly, his smooth voice rolling on his lips. Rin seemed to relax instantly. I was still hesitant. "We'll just put the house under arrest until we find the culprit." He continued. They all agreed, and went back down to the main room.

"Now, nothing against you, but we'll have to lock you in a room until this is solved. No hard feelings." He explained to me. I nodded slowly, and gulped, but the reasoning was understandable. I mean, what would you do if you were in the same room as a dead man and many people walked in? I was taken, and then locked in the kitchen, which is kind of dumb. The kitchen is filled with sharp things. Sharp things that could be used to give a criminal an advantage, not that I am one, but, if they don't trust me…

"Um, would the kitchen really be the best place for a suspect to be kept?" I yelled though the door. Silence. The footsteps I heard previously walking away from the door came to a halt. Suddenly, the door was yanked open, and the detective appeared in the door frame. An eyebrow was raised.

"Why, are you having any ideas?" He asked suspiciously. I frowned.

"No, it's just that since you don't trust me, this wouldn't be a place to earn that trust back…" I trailed.

"How do I know you aren't carrying any weapons?" he asked again. I could see the ghost of a smile on his lips. I glared.

"Oh, so _now_ you want to get all technical and professional." I grumbled under my breath. I heard him chuckle once, then close the door and lock it with a 'click'. I frowned and pulled up a chair, sitting in it briefly, before pushing it back in and sitting in a corner. The floor was much more comfortable than the chairs here. I don't know how long I was sitting there, but it had to be for a while, because I started to doze off. When was the last time I slept? It feels like it's been forever…

I was snapped into consciousness when I began to hear Rin.

"Hikari? Hey, Hikari? Wake up! Did you lie to me? I knew it! You never sleep!" Then-

"No sleep? That's a reason to be driven out of your sanity, which could result in a murder…."

"Shut up Len! She didn't kill anyone! The guy probably drank himself to death! You know, like alcohol poisoning?"

"It smelled like poison." He simply stated. She retorted angrily, and he replied with a witty remark for a couple of more times.

"Hikari isn't a killer! She's never killed anyone!"

"That you know of."

"That I know o- Stop that!"

"You guys stop bickering. You're giving me a headache." I grumbled, leaving my drowsy state. The both looked at me in surprise. I noticed they were both on their knees in front of me. Len raised an eyebrow at me again.

"Yet another reason to lose sanity…" He mused.

"Would you stop it already?" Rin yelled.

"Well, I'm only being rational." He defended. They started arguing, _again._ I tried to use my hands to clamp my ears in attempt to ease the ache, but I stopped when my wrists were in front of my face, and would not separate. I glared at the rope bindings, and quickly realized my ankles were tied together as well. The room was silent as both of them stopped arguing and turned toward me, watching my reaction.

"Why am I tied up?" I asked quietly, now glaring at the floor.

"We need to move you, and if you did have a weapon, you wouldn't be able to reach it, because your limbs are bound." Len explained. I sighed deeply, before nodding. "Alright now, get up and follow me." He continued, and then walked away. I blinked a couple of times, not moving. He stopped halfway across the kitchen, and turned towards us. "What?"

"If you haven't noticed, I can't walk. You've tied my ankles together…"

"Nice going Genius." Len sighed after Rin's remark. He rushed back over to us, and pulled me up by my tie, which started to choke me slightly. Then he did something that surprised both me and Rin. He picked me up. With one arm. Fireman style.

"Hey!" I yelled in surprise.

"I can't untie you, so this is the most sufficient way." He explained, walking down a hall with Rin following close behind. I could feel my face get redder.

"Put me down! I'll hop! Please?" I begged while pounding on his back with my tied wrists. He laughed.

"It'll take you forever." He taunted. I frowned as Rin opened the door for him. We entered an office, and I was placed, gently, into a chair. Len grabbed a rope that was on the main desk, and tied my already bound ankles to the chair, as well as untying my wrists, just to put them behind my back, and tie them again, together and to the chair.

"Ow." I whimpered slightly as he finished binding me to the chair. His eyes flashed up to mine in apology.

"Sorry, it's necessary." Was his reply. I nodded and both he and Rin left the room, but not before Rin hollered-

"Don't worry Hikari! I'll be back soon! Catch up on your sleep or something!" And I did just that.

I was awakened by Len this time. I opened my eyes slowly to see he was kneeling down to my level and waving a hand in my face. I blinked a couple of times, before I focused on him.

"Good! You're finally awake. Time to solve this crime." He got up and leaned on the desk from before. Rin was standing up, away from the desk, but still facing Len. Something was wrong. She had a lifeless, cold look in her eyes. A look that was so….un-like Rin.

"W-where are the others?" I asked nervously, still eyeing Rin.

"They all drowned." She replied icily. I gasped. All of them?

"H-h-h-ho-" I stopped myself. I couldn't even get a one worded question out of my mouth, which showed how surprised I was.

"Fell off the cliff." Len answered simply. I gulped. But how?

"Now, we attempt to solve this mystery." Len explained. We both nodded stiffly. "Okay, the first mystery is why the owner was alone in his room drinking a poisoned bottle of wine?" As he continued to speak, I saw Rin's gaze didn't change. At all. This fact scared me. Rin? She was always lively and happy! What made her this way? "The reason why is simple." Len explained. "At that point in time, he was destined to die." He continued darkly. I averted my gaze to the floor. How could someone say something like that? Something, so…dark? Well, I guess he's been around a lot of murders, but at the age of fourteen? (At least that's the age he looked.) "So who's the culprit?" He asked us. No answer. "You know the answer to that question, because it all happened in front of your eyes, Rin." He explained again. I could feel my eyes widen. Rin saw them fall? She saw them die? That could be the reason she looks distracted, but now she looked straight at him, blinking a couple of times. "So, who's the culprit?" He asked again with a smile and tilted his head at her. His bangs were covering his eyes, and it gave him an innocent look. It kind of sounded like a song. "Even if you do not answer, I will answer it for you. That way, this crime will end." He continued. I turned my head to look at Rin, who was still apathetic.

The second mystery is why did they fall into the ocean, and was the culprit really among them?" I shook my head in confusion. If they fell from a cliff, wouldn't the culprit be among them? They wouldn't jump off for _fun!_ While the detective continued again, I saw Rin grab something in her pocket slowly. Len didn't notice.

"The one fatal mistake in my plan." She started to whisper, "Was to have the other detective dragged into this." What? What other detective? She took out the object in her pocket quickly, and made a dive for the detective. Only when it was easily knocked out of her hand by the detective did I notice what it was. _A knife._ It landed at my feet. I looked back up that them to see the detective in front of her, smiling, and Rin, looking alarmed. Out of surprise, she grabbed his jacket sleeve. The sleeve with no arm.

"So, who's the culprit?" He asked again, laughing slightly. No, it wasn't a song. It was more like a melody… Rin began to fall back, bringing his coat with her. "Come on, the name of the person in front of you." He continued. She stumbled back and looked at the coat in her hands, then at Len. We both froze. The 'one-armed' detective had _two _arms. One was clean and normal, like we saw before, but the other was…bloody. It didn't look like his blood either. "Say my name!" He laughed, putting both hands on his chest with a wild look in his eyes. He laughed for a while longer as we stayed frozen. Rin was hugging the coat to herself.

I really didn't want you to find out." He started. My eyes flashed to the floor. _The knife_. It was still there. I struggled to use my feet to kick the knife, behind me, and I did silently. I tried to reach down and grab it with my hands, but the ropes were tight.

"I will be merciful. Hurry, if you want to run, then run away quickly." He explained to her. Rin's eyes flashed to me. They held shock now. Len also turned to me lazily, but smiling. I hid the knife, now in my hand, self-consciously. "Oh, you'll have to leave her behind. Her fate has already been decided." He laughed. Both Rin and I gasped. Len turned back to her. That's when I started cutting. Slowly, so it could be silent. Rin was still watching me, so I gave her a confident smile, which I'm sure didn't look too confident, and I nodded. She didn't nod back.

"Go Rin." I commanded lightly. She shook her head.

"I-I'm not leaving you behind." She replied shakily.

"Don't worry about me, just GO!" I yelled now. She was taken aback. Len watched with curiosity as he laughed.

"So, who is the culprit?" He asked for what felt like the thousandth time. Except this time, we knew the answer. It sounded like a melody alright. He was still laughing. "There may be more than one answer to that question." Confusion swept across our faces. "But the means to confirm the answer that is about to disappear." That probably didn't make any sense. _Probably_. "So, who is the culprit?" He asked again, smiling and tilting his head. That looked innocent before, but now…it was just plain creepy.

If you don't hurry up, my hands are going to kill you. You don't have much time." He taunted darkly to Rin. She stood there, still hugging his coat.

"RIN!" I snapped. She shook her head once more.

"So who is the culprit?" It was a melody. An innocent, yet disturbing melody. "You know the answer to that question, because everything happened in front of your eyes." He repeated. She saw him kill the others? That must be why she looked so…. Wrong. So…. Disturbed. But why was she confused? Why is she not leaving me behind? "So who is the culprit?" A creepy, yet light sounding melody. "Come one, the person in front of you. Come, say that person's name." He asked with his innocent look. "My name!" He laughed and lunged at her.

"RIN!" I yelled in surprise. Then everything went black.

For him.

At least, that's what I imagine would happen after you receive a knock-out hit. He crumbled to the floor as Rin yelped with surprise. I now stood behind him, my hand still frozen in place, and let out a sigh of relief. I almost didn't make it in time. I almost lost Rin. How stupid am I?

"Help me get him into the chair." I said simply, and began to drag him. She was shaken out of her shocked state and helped me tie him to the chair. His eyes flew open as I finished tying the last knot.

"Well played Hikari." He mumbled, panting slightly. He wasn't smiling, or laughing like he was about a minute or two ago. I smirked as I stood up in front of him. His eye followed. "May I ask how you got out of my rope work?" He was answered when I let the knife slide out of my sleeve and into my hand. He nodded with a thoughtful look.

"May I ask how you're conscious?" I countered. He smiled. It gave me chills, and he smile grew wider as he saw a shiver wreck through my body. I couldn't stop it. Rin behind me was oh-so silent.

"I'm sure you wake up from being unconscious after a while, except if you are dead, or in a coma." He smiled. I glared.

"Not what I meant." I growled out. He laughed again. Well, we can see he's a complete psycho!

"Oh, I guess you are referring to how I woke up so _quickly_." I only nodded. "Well, you hit like a girl." He answered monotone. Let's just say Rin had to hold me back.

"You evil little monster! Let me go Rin! I'll hit him so hard; he'll never see the light of day!" I yelled, struggling and kicking in every direction in attempt to get out of Rin's grip, but, she had a vice grip, so it _hurt_. Len just watched, now expressionless. Is he having mood swings?

'_A reason to go insane' _A voice in my head mused, which sounded much like Len from before. I shook my head and stopped struggling. Rin hesitantly let me go, but I didn't attack him like I had planned.

"If I were you two, I would run. _Now_." He taunted with a dark smile. I raised an eyebrow.

"_We_ aren't tied up." I countered. He chuckled.

"And_ I_ won't be for long." He taunted again. I caught a glint of light from something behind his back. In his hand, was a _knife_. How did he get it? I have no idea. He gave me a toothy smile when he realized I saw the knife, and then he began cutting quickly. I whipped back around to Rin, grabbed her hand, and ran out of the room.

"W-what's going on?" She asked innocently. I dragged her out the door and into the night. We were in an alleyway when I began to hear footsteps behind us. He was _fast_. Rin saw this and began to run faster, leading me to another alleyway, and we soon heard Len's footsteps disappearing. We stopped at a one way corner and gasped for air.

"That- was- close." I panted. She nodded, panting as well. That's when we heard it. Scraping on the wall. Like metal to a wall. Or a knife being dragged against the wall. I looked up to see Len, slowly making his way over to us. I gasped and turned around, only to be met with a surprising scene. Rin was there, a ways away from me, with a knife. At first I was confused. Highly confused. WHERE ARE THEY ALL GETTING KNIFES FROM? I checked my sleeve to see the knife I had stored in it previously 'magically disappeared' and then 'reappeared' in Rin's hand. Sneaky move Rin. She started to back me up into a corner, with Len closing in as well. What was going on? My back hit the wall when I finally asked, and they were both side by side, knifes in hand, staring me down.

"R-rin? W-what's going on?" I asked nervously. She was- what?

"I'm sorry Hikari. He's my brother." She explained, voice sorrowful.

"Older Twin to be exact." Len added smiling. I shook my head and turned it to Rin.

"He tried to kill you! Remember?" I yelled now, hoping that it would give her some sense.

"It was an act." Len laughed. Rin stared at the ground. "Do you think I would actually kill my partner and sister?"

"Partner?" I asked shakily. Len nodded. "You killed people, Rin?" She nodded slowly. "B-but, even if you did, how did you two meet up and talk about it? It's not like you could go during the night, I'd know." I added. She smiled.

"My chores." She answered simply. I gasped when it clicked. She was always going into the town for shopping and things like that.

"O-oh."

"We will be nice to you, since you have been nice to my sister. You have ten seconds to run." Len laughed. I gasped, but didn't move. "Oh? You don't trust us?" He asked.

"How can I? You're a psycho crazed killer, and you didn't tell me some things, which is considered untrustworthiness." I stated dully while Rin flinched. Len nodded and moved to the side of the alley, with Rin doing to same. They were making a path out of the alleyway.

"If you can make it to the authorities, you'll live. But if you don't, you won't be so lucky." Rin explained. Len laughed.

"So, who is the culprit?" He asked in a sing song voice. It was a light melody, alright. The light melody that was going to kill me. "Ten seconds by the way." He added, most likely counting in his head. I dashed past them as fast as I could, and they stayed true to their word. They didn't jump out and kill me as I ran by. It's a start. I ran into new alleyways, scraping my arms slightly as I passed the corners quickly, which tore up my sleeves to the dress I was wearing. I heard someone behind be, and I saw Rin running at me, with a knife. I sped up, but slowed slightly when a thought passed through my head.

Where was Len?

I came to a skidding halt, which made me lean slightly. A lean that saved my life! What stuck out where my neck should've been? A knife, or course. My arms and legs were bleeding, but it wasn't as bad as that could've been. I skid under the knife, narrowly avoiding it, _narrowly_. I immediately got up and ran, looking behind me for a split second. I almost laughed. I would've, if it wasn't for the 'run-for-your-life' thing. The look on Len's face was HILARIOUIS! Wide-eyed and jaw near the floor. I almost stopped. _Almost._ If it wasn't for Rin right behind me, I would've, but I kept running, trying to remember the way to the police station. Yeah, I forgot where it is okay? I've only been in town a couple of times, because Rin did all the shopping. I did the house (More like shack) work. So I was a good as dead at the moment. The only way to save my life, and I didn't even know where it was! Well, I had to get out of the alleys. I dashed by more, trying to find my way out of this maze. My heart nearly stopped when I reached a dead end.

"So, who is the culprit?" I heard right behind me. I turned and jumped out of the way, not quite avoiding the blade. It cut my cheek in a straight line, across it, but it wasn't too deep. Rin was joining us as I started to back away. I watched both of them come closer, but then there were four of them. Confused, I gripped my head. It ached. So bad. Dizziness started to seep in.

"Oh? Fatigue starting to creep up on you? I guess that's what happens when you don't sleep!" Rin scolded. I showed a weak frown as my back hit the wall for the second time that night. The second, and probably the last. I gasped for air, out of breath.

"Why is that anyway? No sleep…" Len asked, face full of curiosity. I frowned even deeper.

"Nightmares." I panted.

"About what?" He asked again.

"Something I don't want to talk about." I snapped, growling. He put his hands up in mock surrender. That was my chance. They were both distracted, or looked that way. But I didn't try to run. I was too tired, and probably going to pass out soon from fatigue.

"Hikari…" Rin started. I turned my attention to her. "You've been…." She trailed. I've been what? Fun to have around, but now I'm going to kill you for old time's sake? "…. Running the wrong way." She finished. Len cracked a smile. (Not like he hasn't before)

"What do you mean the wrong way?" I asked cautiously. I knew I wasn't going to like the answer. Len broke out laughing.

"You've been running this way," He started, pointing to the left, "And the police station is that way." He pointed to the right. I dropped to my knees. All this time, I've been running towards my death? My head dropped, so I was looking at the ground. I was still upright, but not for long. They were probably going to kill me now, so…"Well, aren't you going to run?" He asked, in that sing song voice of his. I shook my head.

"You're giving up?" Rin asked, surprised.

"Why wouldn't I?" I started, my voice full of sorrow. "I have no family, well, had no family, until you came around Rin. My parents are dead, my aunts and uncles don't want me because they think I'm a failure, even my own sisters didn't try to help me! And now that… you've joined your brother….who do I have? Who will I have to go to when things get even worse? No one. What's the point of running, when you've got nothing to run to? My savior? From what, not dying tonight? What happens now? I can't do this anymore. I'm done. Just end it now." I cried, tears falling down my face. I didn't even look at them, but I knew their faces (Well at least Rin's) were full of pity. I heard something clatter to the ground. Looking next to them briefly, I saw Rin dropped her blade. Confusion was evident on my face, as I looked up to see her crying.

"I can't do it!" She yelled, dropping to her knees as well. It was a moment before Len sighed and sat down, making us a triangle.

…

Now what? Have a quick, 'its okay, everything gets better in the end' pep talk? I don't think so. They're too cheesy, plus, I'm dealing with serial killers here. That wouldn't be the best move from them. No one spoke, except Rin was sobbing, Len was drawing on the ground with his knife, and I probably looked like a sad excuse of a human. Finally, someone spoke up.

"I-I'm sorry." Rin cried out. I frowned and shook my head.

"Don't be. You didn't do anything except join your family. You did nothing w- that's worth cryin- that's um…..uh…. something to get upset ove-…..uh…" Well, that didn't come out right. I couldn't say she didn't do anything wrong, she _killed_ people. I can't say anything that's worth crying over, because people usually cry when someone dies. Can't say she didn't do anything that worth getting upset over, did I say she killed people? Rin started sobbing louder, and Len shot me a glare.

"Nice going genius."

"Sorry! Well, uh….umm…..I got it!" I exclaimed finally. Rin quieted down at this, and one of Len's eyebrows rose. "It's not your fault." I explained in a soothing tone. She cried even harder. "AH! What was wrong with that?" I asked Len out of exasperation.

"I don't know, why don't you ask her?"

"Because she's crying too loudly!"

"Well, just try again." I sighed. He was _sooo_ much help.

"Rin? Rin?" I asked gently, which worked for the most part. "Why are you crying?"

"B-b-because after all the things you went though, you're trying to calm me!" She yelled, now angered. I'm pretty sure I was shocked. "And to think, _I'm_ the older one… why would you do this?"

"Well, I would try to calm you down anyway, it's an instinct."

"Yeah, but I just betrayed you! How can you- why are you trying to be my friend?"

"I-I…I….I guess… I'm just trying to hold onto the only family I have left… so…it's not your fault." Rin looked like she was about to yell at me, but Len beat her to it.

"Stop that." He snapped.

"Stop what?"

"Stop caring. No one has cared for us. That's how we live-unguarded, unloved, and yet free. So why did you have to come in and care? You've only known Rin for about a year! Why do you care?" He yelled, his eyes furious. I glared right back at him.

"Is it wrong to?"

"YES! We lived this way for so long, and yet you…a kid-" I was about to interrupt him, but he corrected himself, "A teenager, goes and befriends my sister. So why are you saying it's not her fault, even in your last moments?"

"Why wouldn't I?" I countered calmly. His angered expression turned into a calculating gaze. "Wha-"

"You're keeping something from us." Len stated. I shook my head.

"No I'm-"

"Something in your past, right? A secret that probably traumatized you…" My eyes widened. How did he…? "So what was it?"

"I…..I….I can't say." I lamely replied. Rin gently touched my shoulder.

"You can tell us! We, well at least I'm your friend." She encouraged, wiping her tears away. When did this become a therapy session?

"I saw it."

"Saw what?" She asked gently.

"Saw her parents die, right? Probably right in front of you… at a young age too, probably six or seven, too young to care for yourself by yourself, and yet old enough to understand what was happening." He mused. My eyes widened and I felt tears cascading down my face.

"How did you-"

"I'm not a 'detective' for nothing." He chuckled slightly. I smiled sadly, but then frowned as he frowned. "You poor soul…" He whispered, mostly to himself. He stood suddenly, with Rin joining him. "Let's go Rin." He simply stated. I started to get up and except my death, but instead, I was greeted with Rin tackling me into a hug.

"I'll miss you Hikari." She cried, and then backed off. To say I was shocked was an understatement. Len walked up to me and whispered something in my ear sadly.

"So, who's the culprit now?" He whispered in his sweet, light melody. Then they were gone, leaving without another word. I blinked a couple of times, and then fell to my knees. This had to be the strangest night of my life. Lights suddenly invaded the alley. Guess who?

The authorities.

Ironic, huh? They ran up to me, and asked me many things, before helping me up. But I wasn't thinking about them.

"Miss, are you okay?" The light melody was stuck in my head, playing over and over again like a broken record.

"Miss, what's your name?" The light melody.

"Your name Miss?" _His_ light melody.

I looked up at the man with dull eyes.

"_Hikari Kaichou_."

* * *

**Hahahaha, oh the Irony. Here the clue, Hikari = Light ; Kaichou = Melody. Get it? Oh, I hoped that was good! Wait this is a two shot? Yes. So that means they're coming back? Who knows. Cause I don't! Jk, I do, but I'm not aloud to tell you! :P Hope you enjoyed it! Bye!**

**-Kioku7**


	2. I blinked once, Twice, Three times

________________

______

__

**Chapter two! Yay... fun. Hope you enjoy it! : )**

* * *

It's been three months since I've last seen Rin and Len.

Three months since I've been living alone.

Three months…

Three months….

Three months… of misery.

I've been so lonely; it feels like I'm the only one on the planet. On top of that, I had to work twice as hard to pay for the shack I was living in. Yes, it's basically a shack. It's not worthy of being called a house. And yet, it still costs a ton! I had a permanent job though, and laugh if you must, but I am a street performer, working in the city. Doesn't make much money, and yet easy to do. I loved seeing the faces of young children light up when I preformed. I preformed with two things, orange ribbons (Which went nicely with the dress I decided to keep after the 'incident'), and you guessed it, knifes. It's ironic, right? (Just like most things in my life) But anyway, this new 'job' I got was really tiring. Add that to the no sleep thing and you've got….an exhausted Hikari! Yay! (You caught the sarcasm, right?) This is the third week of it. Yeah, not fun. I was actually glad I finally reached the shack (Which is like a mile or two from the city.) I collapsed onto my 'bed' *CoughStackofhayCough*, but didn't fall asleep, as usual. I didn't even bother taking off my work clothes, which were the same from the 'incident', oh and if you were wondering, that did include my tie. I lay there, staring up at the ceiling, taking deep breaths. Suddenly, my eyes started to feel like weights. Am I going to sleep? More like pass out. But that's okay, I guess, because passing out doesn't include dreaming, and if it doesn't include dreaming, I won't have nightmares. Maybe… It would be okay… to sleep…or pass out…for just a couple of… hours…  
That thing about having a dreamless sleep?

I was wrong.

I was definitely wrong. I sprang up, gasping for air. I basically ran out of bed, and poured myself a glass of water. I sat at the table, drinking some water, then gently putting the glass on the table, and tracing the top of it with my finger. That was a bad dream. Worse than usual. I suddenly got chills, so I turned toward my only window, and found it open. That's odd; I don't remember opening the window… I probably just forgot. I shook off that weird feeling you get when you know something's wrong, got up, and close the window tightly. I dragged myself to the table again, and sat down once more, laying my head on the table. I was tired, but I wasn't going to sleep. It was then I heard five words I thought I'd never hear again.

"So, who is the culprit?" His light melody.

I fell out of my chair. Turning around, I saw him sitting on the windowsill to the window I just closed, glaring at me dangerously. The moon was lighting up half of him, and trust me, he looked terrifying. I blinked once. Twice. Three times. He was still there.

________________

"W-what are you doing here?" I asked, little confidence present in my voice. He smirked.

"I'm a messenger." I shook my head in confusion.

"M-messenger?" He ignored my question.

"You better run, because when I find you, I'll kill you. From Rin." He smiled evilly. I gasped shortly.

"I knew I'd get caught!"

"Well duh. You lied to me too."

"Wait, I didn't tell you I'd send you a letter, did I?"

"That's right, I know your secr- wait, what?"

"Yeah, that's what she's mad about right? She told me to send her letters if we ever got separated the day before the... 'Incident' at the mansion happened, and well…I haven't been faithful. Mostly because I can't pay for mail and I didn't know where you guys were…But still!"

"What? No, no! We know you lied!" Now I was confused.

"Lied? About what?"

"Don't play innocent with me!" He snapped.

"I'm not; I really have no idea what you're talking about!" I countered. He got up and made his way over to me angrily. He easily towered over me.

"Really?" He growled. I gulped, but nodded. "Then you don't know your parents are alive?"

…

. . .

"What?"

"They faked their death." I was frozen in place. "They also said you ran away." He added. I blinked once. Twice. Three times. It was still real.

"What?" I could feel a tear roll down my face.

"Oh…hmm, either you a very good actress, or you really didn't know…" I wanted to slap him. But I didn't. No, I'm a good person like that. That and, I was still frozen in place.

They were alive.

They faked their own deaths.

They made me go through all of that,

Alone.

And they say I ran away?

The world turned black as I fell to the ground, but I felt two arms catch me before I fell into the unconscious. Oh no. You know what this means?

Nightmares.

I waited for them to come, but they never did. Instead, I was surrounded by darkness, only able to see myself. I started to hear voices… That wasn't a good sign.

"That's a reason to go insane…" A memory of that night replied. I laughed openly. The voice came back.

"Oh? So you're awake?" It asked.

"Awake? I can't see anything… I'm dreaming, aren't I?" I asked quietly. The voice laughed.

"Alright, so you're still half-asleep." It chuckled.

"Wha-?"

"So, you really didn't know?" It asked quickly. I stopped out of confusion.

"You know, I can't really answer your question without knowing what you're talking about, voice in my head…"

"Well I meant- Voice in your head?"

"Yeah. That's what you are right? I can't see anything…so…"

"Just because you can't see anything, doesn't mean I'm a voice in your head." It explained.

"Well then, what are you?"

"I think the right question would be: who am I?" I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, alright, who are you?"

"Someone."

"Wow, that's so helpful Len." I stopped short. The voice didn't answer. "Sorry, I kind of remember thinking that a couple months ago, and since this would fit a similar time, it kind of slipped out." I explained nervously. The voice didn't answer. "Uhhhh, voice?"

"I told you to stop calling me the voice in your head." It snapped.

"Sorry, you just kind of went silent, and I still don't know who you are…"

"You know, I'm beginning to think you are a very good actress…"

"Wha-? Len?"

"Present."

"Wha- What are you doing in my head?" I asked embarrassed. Was I seriously dreaming about him?

"I'm not in your head. I'm outside of your head, in front of you to be exact." ?

"What are you talking about? There's no one in front of me!" I shouted. Things seemed to freeze.

"Don't shout, people are sleeping." He scolded. I shut my mouth immediately.

"Why didn't you tell me that?" I whispered. He laughed.

"You don't have to whisper, we're not in a town."

"Then where are we?" I asked quietly, in fear of waking people from their sleep.

"I don't really know...we're in the woods, that's for sure..."

"Really? I can't see anything so..."

"Ah."

Silence.

"Hey Len?

"Yes?"

"Why do you... well why did you start...uh why do-" I was cut short.

"Why did I start killing and are still killing?" ...mind reader.

"Y-yeah." I replied nervously. What if he explodes on me? And gets angry? He's a killer, and I have no idea where I am, let alone what's around me. Wouldn't you be nervous?

"Well, I won't tell you why I started, and I kill to save people."

"What?"

"Yes, I usually, well we usually, Rin and I, kill the greedy and rich. That way it saves the poor, working people, as yourself, and that way everyone is happy."

"Everyone except the people that are killed."

"Precisely."

"Ah."

"Yes but, That's not so good news for you, though."

"Why is that?"

"Well, your parents, they are greedy and rich..." I stayed silent. "And if they do not change their ways in a month or so, they will be taken care of." He added quickly.

"Oh."

"That's it?" He asked with disbelief.

"Uh-huh." Silent minutes passed by. "Wait, so why did you try to kill me?"

"You were caught in the middle as a witness, how could we have kept you alive?"

"But... you did."

"Yes, because we knew you wouldn't tell anyone." Hesitation was laced in his voice.

"No you didn't." I accused quietly. He stayed quiet. Silent minutes passed by. "Um, Len?" I decided to break the ice.

"Hmm?"

"My parents are... alive, right?" He was relieved, I could tell.

"Yes." He answered easily.

"So, what do they have to do with you and Rin?"

"They hired us." He answered simply.

"Hired?"

"I do actually work as a detective, you know." He laughed. I ignored his comment.

"For what, Len?" He stopped laughing.

"For your dissapearance, Hikari." I stopped.

"What do you mean, my dissapearance?" I asked suspiciously. He changed the subject quickly.

"Do you remember anything of your past except the night they 'died'?" He rushed. I thought about it for a while... I blinked once. Twice. Three times. I couldn't remember.

"No... Well, except being rejected by my relatives, but...no." I answered in a whisper. I can't believe I didn't notice that! How could I miss it? IT'S MY LIFE! My thoughts were *fortuneatley* inturrupted by Len.

"Oh, well, that tells us something."

"About what?" I asked through my inner panic.

"There's a different story behind the one they gave me."

"Which was?"

"That when they 'died', it was arranged for your aunt to take you in, which she did, but then you ran away for reasons unknown." I blinked once. Twice. Three times. They blamed me? I stayed completely silent.

"Hikari, it's time to wake up." Len said after what felt like hours.

"Huh?"

"We're here."

"Where?"

"Your parent's castle." I stopped. "Hikari!" He snapped. I sighed and tried to open my eyes. My head dropped to a side in the real world.

"I can't."

"Fine, I'll help." Why I suddenly felt like something bad was about to happen was beyond me, but the next feeling I got was...not pleasant. It was cold. And wet. I opened my eyes, finally waking up, but still drowsy. I immediatley fell out of that state when I realized where I was.

Under Water.

I swam up and broke the surface quickly. I gasped for air. That was... surprising. I looked around to see I was in a gentle river. How did I get here? It was morning, too. I looked to my left to see I huge, gaping castle. Suddenly, a figure emerged from under water next to me.

Len.

"What did you-"

"I dropped you in the river."

"Wh-"

"You wouldn't wake up."

"Why are you in the rive-"

"I had to catch you."... Mind reader. I blushed and quickly looked away. He swam out to the edge of the river bank, and then pulled himself out. "Are you coming?" I nodded quickly and swam to the edge, copying his actions. "Alright, lets' go." He trotted away, up to the castle doors.

"Wait, Len! You can't go inside like that!" He stopped in his tracks.

"Why not?" He asked as he looked over his shoulder.

"We are both soaking wet! We'll track water which sometime, some one will slip because of! Do you want someone to slip and possibly get injured because of us?" He shook his head.

"Fine, fine." He sighed and stode up to the doors anyway. I was about to protest, but he opened the doors, not stepping in, and yelled.

"RIN! Bring us some clothes!" I blinked once. Twice. Three times.

"Was that really necessary?" I asked from behind him. He nodded in reply. Suddenly, Rin appeared at the door with clothes in her hands. She was as fast as her brother. She was stil looking at the clothes in her hand. I smiled widely, completely fogetting that my parents were inside those castle doors somewhere.

"Nii-san, you didn't-" She was cut off by Len.

"No Rin. I dropped her into a river, then went to get her." He explained in a rush, his face red. Her eyes finally met mine, but she glared. The smile on my face was wiped off when she lunged out and put a scratch on my cheek. It was in the exact same place Len put one three months ago, except it was on the other cheek. Len jumped out and prevented her from attacking me further.

"She didn't know." He hissed in her ear. I could still hear it. Her eyes widened, and the blade in her hand dropped to the floor, alond with the clothes she brought us.

"I'm sorry!" She squeaked. I smiled again.

"Don't be. I'd be pretty mad too." She smiled and tackled me in a hug.

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." I sighed and hugged her back. Well, there goes trying to keep her dry.

"Hey, why didn't I get a hug?" Len asked.

"Well, you might of, if it wasn't for the fact that you scared me to death and then made me pass out." I answered slyly.

"I did not make you pass out! But, I really scared you?"

"Well, duh. That's what happens when you magically appear in someone's house when they've lock all doors."

"You left a window open." He smiled. I frowned. Did I really forget to close the window? Rin gasped and hit Len.

"Len what did I tell you about sneaking into people's houses?" Len glared at me. I stuck my tongue out at him in reply. That's when I got hit in the head.

"Hikari, don't stick your tongue out at people." Len snickered, but then was hit in the head once again. "Len, don't laugh at other peoples misfortune." Rin scolded. Her eyes traveled to something that was poking out of my dress pocket. "Hikari, what is that?"

"Uh..." It was my perfomance equipment, or Ribbons and knifes. Well, actually, the knifes were two kunai I found in atree one day. They were suddenly snatched away. I whipped my head to where Len was examining them. Each kunai was tied to and end of the orange ribbon, creating a weapon-like graceful thing.

"Why do you have knifes tied to the ends of ribbons?" He asked as his eyes flashed up to mine.

"I, uh, preform." I answered lamely. They both gave me a look that said 'yeah, that doesn't explain why you have weapons on you. Keep going.' "With, ribbons...and knifes." Rin sighed and took them from Len, but didn't return them to me either.

"You won't need these anymore..." She trailed as she put them into her pocket. I frowned, but then suddenly remembered where were. Rin looked apologetically to me. "Sorry, Hikari, I didn't have any clothes that fit you, I didn't bring much here and these are Len's." I smiled.

"That's okay, I'll just ring out here." I replied as I attemted to dry my clothes.

"I've got a quicker way..." Len trailed as he smiled. I frowned.

"What?" I asked cautiously. He snatched back my kunai/ribbons from Rin's pocket.

"Run." He whispered to me. My eyes widened.

"You wouldn't." The tree behind me was stabbed. I took off running. Why does this always happen? Well, it's happened the other time, when I met Len, but still. He was right pn my tail, and I was slowing down because A) This dress is heavy when wet, B) I am way too tired, and C) Did I mention I was tired? On my little 'run' I did notice the dress getting lighter though, so that was a plus. I'm sure it looked amusing to others in the castle, looking out the window to see a girl being chased by a psycho (Which they would probably pass off as 'playing') Then, I tripped. I know, your probably thinking : What are you, stupid? There is a maniac trying to kill you, and you trip?...Okay, maybe not. (I'm not a mind reader like Len) I rolled on my back to see Len, blocking my sunlight.

"See, you're almost practically dry!" He laughed. I galred at him, the pulled myself up.

"Hikari, let's go!" Rin yelled from the doors. I nodded and stode up to her, Len right behind me. We walked down these very expensive looking hallways. We came up to these giant doors, and I could hear voices behind them. I didn't want to go in. I was too nervous. Rin and Len sent eachother a look, and using thier twin-lepathy, grabbed my arms and started to open the doors. It was bright in there, and I had to blink a couple of times to adjust to the light. They both dragged me in without stopping, then let me go when we were in front of a few people. They looked like royalty, a King, a queen, some princesses, and more equally dressed people. I blinked once. Twice. Three times. They were all there. All of my family. They all had golden hair and blue eyes.

"Oh my daughter, Hikari!" My mother gushed, but not leaving her seat. My eyes watered.

"M-mom? Dad?" I asked, looking at both of them. They were the king and queen.

"Thank you for bringing my daughter back to us, detective. You and your sister may leave now." My father told them sternly.

"Of course sir, but, don't be surprised if we come back." Len replied smoothly. Dad raised an eyebrow.

"Really! Why?" My older sister asked dreamily, with stars in her eyes.

"There is a suspect for your daughter's kidanppers."

"Kidnappers?" My aunt asked suspiciously.

"Yes, there is evidence that she was taken, and did not run away." Len replied smoothly.

"Very well, now you may leave." My father said again. Len bowed and Rin curtsied.

"Of course, sir." They replied. Rin turned toward me and hugged me once again.

"Don't worry, we'll see eachother soon!" She whispered into my ear. I nodded sadly as tears fell out of my eyes.

"See ya, Hikari." Len sais simply, and then turned and walked away with his sister. The doors closing echoed in my mind. I turned back to my family. Not only did the mood seem to change, but they were now glaring at me.

"We hoped you were dead." My older sister hissed. I gasped and turned my gaze to everyone else in the room.

"Is that true?" I asked slowly.

"Yes, you retched wentch! How sad, we have found you again as a poor person. No one in our family is poor! You are no longer our daughter!" My father sneered. I shook my head.

"I don't understand..."

"Oh well dear, we'll keep her as entertainment." My mother sighed. My teeth clentched.

"But, you faked your death...why?" My father rose and stormed up to me.

"You will not ask questions to the superiors!" he yelled and rose his hand. A slap echoed through the room. I fell to the floor. I blinked once. Twice. Three times. I remembered.

My parents hate me. My family hated me. They abused me all the time. The faking their death? To get rid of me, finally. I was too different. I was a mistake. I looked towards the doors again.

My only friends, Rin and Len (Well, I don't know if Len is my friend..), walked out of those doors moments ago. They walked out and took my happiniess, hope, and courage away.__

I blinked once. Twice. Three times.

____________________________

____

_This is going to be a long month._

* * *

__

________________________________

**Haha, I lied. It's a three shot. I decided to split the ending. The next chapter will come out in a few hours!**


	3. Of course

**Sorry! I lied again! I got tired though... so let's pretend this was admitted on Halloween! he-he. Last Chapter (I hope)! Please enjoy it! Oh, and good songs to play at some of these times would be Tourniquet and Going Under by Evanescence. **

* * *

It's been a month. They aren't back yet. I've been miserable, thanks for asking! I was worked as a servant, entertainer, and a maid for my 'family' now. It's been bad. I'm still getting abused, by the way. One thing not perfect, and Bam! Despite the hate for my new family, I tried saving them. I really did. Every time a poor family came in, begging for money, I suggested they give the family a break. Guess what I got in return? A slap to the face. Why didn't I defend myself? My weapons were with Rin. Of course. I did try to help the families that came in though. When I showed them out, I told them to wait outside. I would come back with food and some money I 'found'. Okay, so I stole! I was doing it for good people! Besides, I know what it feels like to be in that position. It was October 31st. My Birthday. Hurray... No, not really. I was now fourteen. Today was supposed to be a cursed night, and I just so happened to be born on it. Of course. I wore the same dress I received on that night four months ago, of course. It was tradition. So was wearing my tie (Which I was wearing at the moment.)! I heard someone at the door as I was passing by with my family's many trays of food, they all expected their dinner at the same time, and it didn't help that A) the maids and servants were having the night out, and B) all of the family was over for the night. I balanced their trays on one hand as I opened the door. I lost the balance I had and dropped all the food when I did open the door. I stood there, frozen. No way...

"Hikari? What are you doing- Hikari?" She asked innocently. Her brother raised an eyebrow at my frozen state. "Hikari?" She asked cautiously now. I lost it there. Tears were pouring out of my eyes as I hugged her quickly, ignoring the food I was stepping on.

"Rin!" I cried happily as I hugged her. Tears were still streaming down my face when she hugged me back, shocked. Rin was wearing a black dress with her black shoes and white bow, while Len was wearing a suit, two handed-ly.

"Yeah, it's me Hikari. Did you really miss me that much?" I laughed at her statement.

"You have no idea!" I smiled. Len pouted.

"What, no hug for me again?" I was so happy, I let go of Rin and hugged Len as well. He tensed, probably not expecting it. When I stepped back, his face was basically a tomato.

"Hikari...what's wrong?" Rin asked slowly. I shook my head.

"Nothing, anymore!" I laughed. A thought struck me like lightning. "So... It's the day...right?" I was answered with slow nods. I shrugged. "I tried." I muttered under my breath.

"It wasn't your fault!" Rin encouraged suddenly. I smiled at her.

"I know." They seemed shocked. "Come in! Come in! Ignore the mess please!" I laughed again. Now whose acting like a psycho? They nodded and stepped in as I closed the door behind them.

"Hikari, are you sure your alright?" Rin asked again. I nodded.

"Of course." Her eyes lit up quickly as she reached in a pocket of her dress and pulled out a small, wrapped, box. "What's this?" I asked cautiously while holding the box.

"Your birthday present, Of course! It's from both of us! Len decided on the bigger half, and I decided on the nicer half." She smiled. I think I started crying again. "Hikari! Something is wrong!" I shook my head.

"No, I'm just so happy you guys are back! Thank you!" I exclaimed happily.

"Well, open it!" She encouraged. I laughed, same old Rin. I opened the box. At first, I saw this locket, it was heart shaped. I opened it to see a picture of me and Rin on one side, and the other side was blank. I supposed that was from Rin herself.

"Thanks Rin!" I laughed again and hugged her.

"Your welcome." She laughed as well, taking the locket from my hand and putting it around my neck. I thanked her and looked in the box again to find my beloved kunai ribbons. But, it was different. The kunai were new and shiny, unlike the old rusty ones that were there before, and the ribbon was soft, most likely satin, but still orange. I smiled. Len was lightly blushing, so I hugged him, and that made him go red completely. Rin laughed like a maniac in the background. He growled in my ear.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" He growled. I laughed, but nodded. I heard yelling from the dining hall.

"Oh, that's me. Would you like to come along?" I asked them, looking down the hall.

"Are they all there?" Len asked seriously. I only nodded, starring down the hall. "Then yes."

"Would you like me to announce your coming?"

"No thank you." Rin replied politely.

"Of course." I nodded and walked calmly down the hall, kunai ribbons in my pocket. Rin and Len followed me. I entered the room, while Rin and Len stayed behind the open door. As I entered, glares were turned my way.

"Where have you been?" My mother shrieked. I flinched, but did not answer.

"Where is our food Hikari?" My older sister hissed. I dared to glare at her.

"I tried to help you." I muttered under my breath. That when I felt a searing pain in my back. It felt like a line of fire. I turned my head to see a whip in my father's hand.

"You will not talk back to my princess, you incompetent fool!" He yelled. The door creaked slightly, but no one else noticed. I met eyes with an angry, flashing Len's, with Rin's mirrored eyes close behind. I pleaded with my eyes to keep them there, they were going to blow their cover for me. Another whip crack, and I was on my knees. Len was silently held back by an understanding, yet still angry Rin. "You will look at me when I am talking to you, Hikari!" He hissed again. I looked up at him. Len was unnervingly still at the moment.

"Yes sir." I whimpered weakly, surprised at my voice.

"Now, where is our food?"

"Down the hall." I replied, getting up on my feet. I was whipped back down. A low growl came form the door, and still, no one noticed. I guess their having too much fun with the 'show'.

"Where?"

"On the floor, in front of the door." I answered lowly to prevent myself from laughing. His nostrils flared.

"WHY?" He yelled, another crack.

"Because of me." I heard from behind my dad. He whipped around to see Len standing there, glaring at him dangerously. Rin was still at the door.

"OH! Detective Len! I didn't know you'd stop by!" My 'father' gasped and tried to explain quickly. I smirked and got up. 'Father' sent me a dirty look and returned to his chair.

"Oh, detective Len!" My older sister gushed now.

"I did stop by, and I've been here a while." He growled. Father sighed.

"I didn't want this to happen, but... Gina, Lina. Take care of them." He waved off. My older sister, Gina, pouted but nodded an got up with my younger sister. They had weapons. Everyone in the room was expecting gasps from them. Len and Rin started laughing.

"Oh, we knew about that." Rin laughed, pulling out her own weapons. Len did so as well, and looked in my direction.

"You should get out of here. It would be painful to see the destruction of your family, even though..." He trailed as he whispered to me. I nodded and ran to the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Gina laughed as she threw a knife at me.

"NO!" Len yelled, unable to deflect the knife flying straight at my throat. Rin gasped and started to cry. Time slowed as I watched the knife coming closer and closer.

Until I defended myself with my kunai. Both Len and Rin let out a sigh of relief.

"What, you didn't think I'd know how to use my own weapons?" I scoffed, spinning one kunai by the ribbon.

"Not really, no..." Len admitted. Gina gasped though.

"Weapons? Every knife in your possession was a butter knife! Where did you get them from?"

"She got them from us." Rin smiled, and threw a blade of her own. It missed my sisters, but effectively hit and killed one of my uncles. Len scoffed.

"What are you talking about? _I_got her the kunai, _you_ got her the locket."

"Same difference." They were distracted, so Lina decided it was time for her to strike closely. Oh, how wrong she was. Len turned quickly and stabbed her as her hand was in mid-air, coming down to stab Len himself. She fell to the ground, and the life drained out of her eyes. No one cared.

"Thanks, she was a dead weight." Gina smiled. My father nodded. I snapped and swung my kunai to her neck.

"And now, so are you." I hissed as she fell to the ground. 'Father' frowned and looked at the rest of the family. Rin threw multiple stars at them and four people were stabbed by them, three killed. More of my uncles and aunts.

"Oh, so you've joined them? Killing your own family, Hikari? Is that how you want to be known?" My father asked while glaring at me. A kunai struck the right side of the chair, right next to his neck. Since I was on his left, I could pull it, and he'd have the same fate as Gina. But I made the mistake of letting him keep talking. "Hikari, the girl so monstrous, she killed her own flesh and blood? If you kill us now, you'll never learn of your _real_past." I hesitated. From the corner of my eyes, I saw Rin and Len kill and take down most of the others, including my mother. The old man didn't so much as flinch.

"Real past? I already know of that old man. I remembered." I sneered, but still let him talk. He seemed shocked.

"But, when? When did you know that you were the mistake?" He asked, but smiled evilly. I gripped the ribbon a little tighter.

"When you first slapped me!" I yelled, but did not pull on the ribbon, only gripping it even tighter. He seemed to panic.

"Is that how you want to be known Hikari? The girl who killer her own sister and father?" He yelled. I smirked.

"Of course." I smiled, then kunai that was previously in his chair returned to my hand as he slumped to a side. I looked around the room. Everyone was dead now. My hands had blood on them, from the kunai. The ribbon was spotless, though. I felt a hand on my shoulder. Turning around, I saw Rin with sad eyes.

"Are you okay?" She asked. I could only nod, my voice gone from my throat. I took a step, but then fell to my knees. "You're not okay." She replied sternly and kneeled in front of me. I looked at her with dull eyes.

"I will be." I stated quietly. From the corner of my eye, I could see Len glaring at something. I turned to see that _something _was _me_. "What?"

"Why didn't you tell us?" He growled. I flinched, knowing he was talking about the 'show' before the massacre

"I didn't know where you were." I replied lowly.

"That's not a reason!" He yelled suddenly. I just stared at him. "You could've gone to anyone! The police, the authorities, even the neighbors!" I laughed at that.

"Len, the nieghbors and police are two miles away from here. I wasn't aloud to go outside." He glared.

"You could've sent a letter."

"And how would I know where you'd be?" I growled. He just wouldn't seem to give up.

"How long?" He growled out as well.

"I..." I didn't finish.

"How Long?" He yelled now. I shrunk under his furious gaze.

"The day you guys left." He seemed taken aback, but then glared at my father.

"I should've killed him first." He growled under his breath. Well, he got his wish when we heard my 'father' wheezing air. Len smiled like a mad man. "Oh well, good enough." He threw many, many stars at my father, and the wheezing ended almost immediately.

"Now let's get cleaned up." Rin sighed as she helped me up.

"Of course." I replied as I followed her upstairs. We both washed the blood off of us and changed. Rin changed into almost the exact same dress she was wearing before, except it had white patches, and I changed into a black dress with orange patches as well. We walked back downstairs to see Len already changed and cleaning off his weapons.

"Is everyone done?" He asked, not taking his eyes away from the blade in his hand.

"Yes." We both replied in unison. Len nodded.

"So,... what happens now?" I asked nervously. Len's eyes met mine briefly, before returning back to the blade.

"We could never ask you to join us, no, but... would you like to come with us? For company, I mean. You will never participate in another activity like this." He asked, but then tried to explain further. I think he was nervous.

"Pssh, yeah right." I scoffed. He stared at me shocked.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Rin asked now, confused as well.

"It's a yes, I will come with you, and a no, I will probably have to do this again." I replied with a smile. Rin lit up and tackled me into a hug.

"Finally!" She laughed. I smiled up at her.

"So, are you ready?" Len asked me, leading us out the door. I turned to him with a smile.

"Of course."

* * *

**Alright! The end! Yay! Poor Hikari, going through so much! Well, that's all for now! See you soon with a new story! Good bye!**

**And Happy Halloween! (I told you to pretend!) **

**-From Kioku7**


End file.
